<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lena and the Beanstalk by DKShakespeare</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26899723">Lena and the Beanstalk</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DKShakespeare/pseuds/DKShakespeare'>DKShakespeare</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supergirl (TV 2015)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alex is always Alex, Except Lex, F/F, Fairy Tale Retellings, Fluff, Giants, Jack and the Beanstalk Modern AU, Kara Zor-El needs a hug, Kidnapping, Lena Luthor Needs a Hug, Love, Loving Brother Lex, Luthors suck, Morning Cuddles, Sharing a Bed, Stairs Suck, This is how I keep my depression at bay, fluff and love, tagging is hard</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 22:54:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>13,399</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26899723</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DKShakespeare/pseuds/DKShakespeare</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lex's dying words send Lena Luthor to their family home in National City. There she's surprised to discover a blonde, a harp, and an enormous technicolor goose. <br/>Lena's having a rough day and an even rougher time when a giant beanstalk grows in her backyard. <br/>Can Lena and Kara bring peace to Giant Land or will they be separated for good?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Lena and the Beanstalk</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em>Dearest little sister. </em><br/>Lena wiped a tear that found its way down her pale cheek.<br/><em>So, I guess I'm not around anymore.</em><br/>That made her bark out a watery laugh.<br/><em>Not a big surprise. Cancer takes so many, even a Luthor can't bypass that forever. Maybe I'll be lucky and still have my hair at the end. If not, I'm going to trust your judgement regarding wigs at my funeral. </em><br/><em>With my death, you, dear sister, become the head of the Luthor family and with that comes a specific obligation. No, Lena, not just LutherCorp, that is the legacy of all Luthors. What I am talking about may sound like the oddest request you could possibly imagine but it is for the benefit of all of us to follow my instructions exactly. There is a secret, a secret only known to the oldest Luthor, which is now being passed to you, Lena. A secret to who we are as Luthor's. Besides our brilliance or perhaps because of it, there is more to being a Luthor than just smarts. Going back generations, we have made use of a gift that no others had access to. </em><br/><em>Do you remember Father telling us stories of Jack Luther, Lena? He was the beginning of the Luthor line and rightfully so. Jack came across something that allowed him to form a lasting legacy to benefit generations of his line and he kept it hidden. Only the oldest Luthor, a next generation "Jack" was to know and continue that legacy. Lena, you are now that Jack and it is up to you to ensure Luthor success. </em><br/><em>Go to the house in National City. There is a door in Father's office, hidden behind the family portrait. There you'll find a keypad. Enter the numbers 101311. Follow the path to the bottom. The rest will be revealed there. Oh! One more piece of advice. Take a flashlight, it's quite the trip. </em><br/><em>That is all I can say on the matter, little sister, the rest is up to you. Protect the Luthor treasure above all else.</em><br/><em>Your brother, </em><br/><em>Lex</em></p>
<p><br/>Lena tearfully reread the letter, love and sadness gradually replaced by increasing confusion. What did it mean?<br/>"I guess I'm making a trip to National City."</p>
<p><br/>The entire plane ride Lena had ruminated on her brother's words. She was still no closer to understanding what he was trying to tell her, but he had promised answers so she would simply have to trust in that.<br/>Her driver had no problem navigating the streets of National City and soon reached the outskirts where Luthor Manor stood, proud and ominous, much like the family itself. Lena unlocked the door and stepped into the entryway to a hundred memories. Most of them were of Lex with a young Lena trailing behind. Oh, how she loved her brother. He let her follow him around, taught her how to build robots and finagle circuitry, and how to avoid their parents. Lillian was rarely home anyway so Lionel had taken it upon himself to treat her with contempt or dismiss her entirely. Lex had always taken time out of his projects to entertain his little sister. Lena swallowed the emotion bobbing in her throat. Now all of this was hers but she'd give it all up to have Lex back. <br/>"All finished, Miss Luthor. Just give me a call whenever you need me."<br/>"Thank you, Dave." He tipped his hat and once again, she was alone. <br/>She took one last look at the ghosts that flitted through her mind.<br/>"Might as well find out why I'm here," she murmured. <br/>The door to the office was locked and she spent at least fifteen minutes looking around for it. The junk drawer in the kitchen held the first step to ultimate mystery. Lena turned the knob with no small amount of trepidation. She had not stepped foot in this room since she was eighteen and heading off the MIT. She had only wished to say goodbye to her father but as she had opened the door, Lionel jumped in surprise, dropping something heavy with a curse. She had never seen what as he roared, red-faced, at her to get out, to never barge into his office again. She had left without a word, only Lex accompanying her to the airport to say goodbye. That was the last time she ever saw her father alive. <br/>The furniture was exactly the same. Lex hadn't changed a thing when he'd taken over at LuthorCorp. That alone struck her as odd but there stood the intimidating mahogany desk flanked by tall shelves of assorted books on business and electronics as well as business awards. A tray of the finest liquor sat in a corner waiting for the next deal to be brokered and celebrated. It had been six years but it all remained exactly the same. As though her brother had never been here, had never spent all night slaving over paperwork to lean back in the expensive leather chair and accidentally fall asleep. Plenty of mornings, she had called to find him in exactly that position, woken only by her special ringtone. She shook her head at the memories. <br/>The rest of the room was largely ignored as her eyes fell on the oversized portrait of their family that took up nearly half of one wall. Lex was a teenager, around sixteen, making Lena about eight years old when it was painted. Their parents stood stoically behind them but they each wore large smiles. Lena had been yelled at repeatedly that morning to stand up straight but Lex kept poking her in the side causing her to giggle. Of course, he would never be blamed. All of the unseemly behavior fell on her shoulders and her father's grip had let her know she would pay for it later. Lex apologized later but Lena hadn't cared. She would endure whatever punishment so long as her big brother made her laugh. <br/>With a deep sigh, Lena walked to the portrait and felt around the sides for the latch Lex had said would be there. Her fingers found it and with a click, the frame swung outward. </p>
<p>There sat the keypad, ready and waiting. After reading the letter so many times, Lena had the number memorized. 101331. She punched in each key slowly, not sure what would happen next. With a hiss, the wall separated itself, the lines invisible to the naked eye, sliding outward. Lena was gifted with the sight of . . . nothing. It was completely pitch black, the daylight from her father's office not enough to penetrate more than a half a dozen inches. Right. The flashlight. <br/>Lena retrieved the flashlight from the kitchen and warily took a step into the dark. <br/>She encountered steps, stone steps that seemed too tall to make the journey easy. The flashlight barely hacked at the darkness but what she could see were stone walls that curved to the left. Holding her right hand out, she followed the winding path. She belatedly realized that no one knew where she was, so if she fell, it was unlikely she would be found. <br/>Too late now, she thought and continued on. <br/>Time lost meaning. Was it minutes or hours? She lost count. The only thing she knew now was the burning in her quads and knees. Lena thanked the heavens that she had nixed the idea of heels in favor of flats, but still, it was going to hurt coming back up. She gave a groan at the thought and the walls bounced the sound into the neverending darkness. <br/>The only change came when Lena noticed the smell had changed. At first, it had simply been the smell of cold, dry stone that was obvious. Now something had changed and she was assaulted by a more pungent scent. Something wet, something that breathed when stone didn't. The walls under her hand shifted as well. It was no longer hard rock, but something that gave under her fingertips. It felt sinewy and when Lena held the flashlight up for closer examination, she found it a brownish-green color. She pulled her hand back, suddenly afraid of what kind of microbes might be down here. Was it a moss or some kind of plant that grew over the walls? No, it seemed to be the walls themselves, she found as she took out her keys and scratched at the surface. <br/>"Fascinating," she breathed and the smell grew stronger. Lena continued on her journey, round and round, down further, further, further. <br/>"Quite the journey, indeed, Lex," she muttered. Where was he leading her? How far into the Earth had she found herself? Lena suffered from incurable curiosity. Just as she was ready to give up, another turn presented itself and she just had to know if she had finally found the ending. This continued for quite awhile before the light suddenly bounced back toward her.<br/>Another door. This one made of heavy wood with black metal brackets holding it together. Thin green vines crisscrossed over the wood. Lena pulled hard on the ornate handle and the door groaned open and she stepped into an open room. <br/>She jumped when a loud whoosh went off to her right and left. Torches, (torches?), came to life and the sudden brightness caused Lena's eyes to water. The flickering light danced across the walls and illuminated a tall, wooden table covered in leafy greens as the vines round the legs. It he table sat a book. It was older than anything Lena had seen or handled, the pages crinkled and warped, from age and the dampness in the room. Gold embossed lettering stood out on the cover. Jack Luthor and the Beanstalk. Lena scoffed and turned away. This was a joke, right? Some elaborate prank that Lex had orchestrated. Bigger than usual but if he knew he was going to die, why not go out with a bang? The Luthor fortune could certainly afford it, though it did give Lena pause to wonder just how much he had sunk into his little project. Giving in to her curiosity, Lena ran her fingers over the cover of the book. It really was well done, she would give him that. Turning to the front page, Lena was regaled with the beginning of the story of Jack Luthor and how he had happened upon some beans that seemed to exhibit unusual properties. Upon planting them, Jack woke up to find that a humongous beanstalk had grown up practically right underneath him. Jack, being a Luthor, followed the path of the vines into the clouds only to discover a land where giants and impossible animals roamed and lived. Lena laughed at that part. <br/>"Way to sell it, Lex."<br/>The story went on to say that Jack befriended the giants and learned about them. The giants invited him to live among them and invited other humans as well until everyone lived in harmony for several years. Everything was going great until the giant's gave Jack a special gift, a goose that laid golden eggs and told him to take it back to Earth and prosper. Jack was sad to leave but understood it was time for him to go. Just as he was readying to leave, some of the giants grew angry and jealous that he was gifted the golden goose and wanted it for themselves. Jack was forced to hurry down the beanstalk and when he got to the bottom, he chopped it down to prevent the angry giants from taking the goose from him. He built Luthor Manor on top of the shorn beanstalk and promised to keep the goose safe from greedy hands because it was too precious a gift to leave to chance. He charged each of his oldest descendants with the care of the goose and in turn, prosperity would keep them well. <br/>Lena rolled her eyes. "Lex, if you were still alive, I'd kick your ass for dragging me down here."<br/>That was when Lena spotted something she had completely missed, another door to her right. <br/>Oh goody, she thought, the fun continues. The door was nearly identical to the one that lead to the stairs. <br/>"So help me, if it's more stairs, I will dig you up and fling you down them," she promised her dead brother. She pulled the handle, prepared for absolutely nothing. Anything at all could have been behind that door. Maybe nothing, maybe more wall. <br/>What there was no way for her to prepare for was opening the door to a blonde woman who screamed in surprise. Lena screamed back and pushed the door closed quickly. The sound still reverberated off the walls several seconds later. <br/>"Was that," she panted, "real?"<br/>Had she actually seen a blonde woman, a beautiful blonde woman, sitting on a stool inside a large room filled with more torches? It seemed impossible. But what was left? That she was crazy? No, thanks. Lena took a deep breath, placing a hand to her chest, trying to calm her stuttering heart. When it was beating at a slightly more suitable rate, Lena again reached for the door handle and pulled. <br/>There really was a blonde woman sitting there. This time she didn't scream, just stared with wide blue eyes pointed toward Lena like she couldn't believe what she was seeing. She wore a long, cornflower blue dress and her hair framed her face, halfway up in airy curls. A bed sat in one corner with a wooden box placed next to it. Several magazines and a National City newspaper were stacked on top of the box and if all of that wasn't enough of a surprise, a very large bird stalked its way from the depths.<br/>Wow. This was beyond elaborate, even for Lex. How long had this woman been waiting down here? <br/>"Um . . ." It was all Lena could say and the woman didn't look like she was going to speak either. The blonde had settled for gawking surprise and Lena was starting to get annoyed. Cocking a solitary eyebrow, Lena folded her arms waiting for an explanation. The blonde closed her mouth, then opened it again looking for all the world like she was lost and needing a little direction. The bird chose that moment to squawk its way to attention. They both jumped and the blonde woman gave a short giggle in surprise. The sound captured Lena's attention and she wished to hear it again and again. Not the time, she admonished herself. The bird waddled over to her and Lena took a step back. It was shaped like a goose, only significantly larger, and had the coloring of a peacock. Blues and purples and golds wound through its feathers while the beak was a prim midnight black. It looked like a frighteningly angry jewel and again Lena had to applaud her brother's flair for the dramatic.<br/>"So . . . Um . . . Nice job."<br/>The blonde shook herself out of her trance. <br/>"I'm sorry?"<br/>"This whole thing, you and Lex, nice job," Lena clarified. The bird squawked again.<br/>"You know Lex?" <br/>"Of course I knew him. He's my brother, though I admit to being surprised by his penchant for tricks."<br/>"Knew him. So Lex is . . . gone?"<br/>Lena couldn't place the emotion that cast itself over the woman's face. Lena herself swallowed the tears that suddenly threatened. She gave in, deciding to play along to see where it lead. <br/>"I'm Lena. Luthor. I'm-"<br/>"The new Jack."<br/>Lena leaned away, startled. She found she was still standing awkwardly in the doorway. She almost let the door go but caught it at the last moment. <br/>"Lex told me about you." <br/>"Funny. He never mentioned anything about a woman living in the basement of the manor," Lena said a trifle sarcastically. <br/>"Kara."<br/>"What?"<br/>"My name is Kara. Kara Zor-El."<br/>"Oh. Nice to meet you."<br/>Kara chuckled. "I'm sure."<br/>"So, why did my brother never mention you to me and how much did he pay you to hang around down here in the hopes I would follow his instructions?"<br/>"He didn't pay me anything," Kara said a bit bitterly before her tone softened, "sometimes he brought me food or books. It's been awhile since I saw him. He looked sick when he visited last."<br/>"Cancer will do that," Lena stated. How did this woman not know Lex had died? It was in the news circulation all week. It's not everyday a Luthor dies. <br/>"Cancer," Kara said, her mouth fitting around the word like she'd never heard or said it before. Lena thought it was odd but no more odd than the technicolor bird stomping around. She was immediately accosted by the soreness in her legs.<br/>"Mind if I sit down?" She asked, pointing to the bed. She moved toward it and Kara held out her arm to stop her.<br/>"Don't shut the door!" Kara cried, desperately. <br/>"What? Okay! Okay, I won't."<br/>"Sorry," Kara said, ducking her head with a blush, "if you close it, we'll both be trapped."<br/>"Trapped?"<br/>Kara pointed to her side of the door. There was no handle, indeed no way of pulling the door open from that side.<br/>"Geez, who built this?"<br/>"Jack Luthor." The name was spat with such hatred, Lena looked at her wide-eyed.<br/>"My ancestor, Jack?" It certainly looked old enough though solid. Kara nodded. "How is that possible?"<br/>"He put us down here and left us."<br/>"Us?" <br/>"Kanzu and me," she said, motioning toward the bird.<br/>"Kanzu?" Lena questioned, skeptically. <br/>Kara gave a shrug. "I didn't name her."<br/>"Kanzu it is." This was getting out of hand. This girl was a great actress but what she was saying was insane. Lena was tired and she still had to march back up all of those steps but apparently there was a script to follow so she would see it through to the end.<br/>"If I grab something to prop the door open, can I sit down for a few minutes. I'm an elevator kind of girl, you know?"<br/>Kara looked confused by her words but nodded. Lena glanced into the first room but all she could find was the table and book. Trying briefly, she quickly ruled out the table as too heavy, who had carried that down here? She settled for the book. She shrugged. Nothing for it. Grabbing it, she wedged the thing under the edge of the door and tested to make sure it wouldn't close on them. Kara looked surprised at what she had done.<br/>"Do you know about that book? How old it is?" She asked. Lena rolled her eyes, sitting on the edge of the bed. <br/>"It'll be fine."<br/>Kara watched her, biting her lip in contemplation.<br/>"It's all lies, you know."<br/>"What is," Lena asked, rolling her tired ankles. They popped satisfyingly and she eased them under her.<br/>"The book. It's all lies."<br/>"Oh yeah?" Here was Lena, playing along. <br/>"It's not the real story. Other Luthors have read to me what Jack wrote but it's not true."<br/>"Did Lex read it to you?"<br/>"No, he never did. He was more interested in telling me about his latest designs and talking about you."<br/>Lena chuckled. That sounded like her big brother, alright. <br/>"He showed me a portrait of you on his . . . phone." She hesitated like she couldn't remember the word. <br/>"Oh no. Not the one from upstairs," Lena groaned.<br/>"You were smiling. He said you had just won at a robotics? Yes, robotics competition."<br/>Ah, that picture. She loved that picture. It was taken right before she had graduated. Right before he got sick. She smiled at the memory. Lex had shown the entire company that picture. He was the only one ever proud of her. <br/>"So, what now?" Lena asked, wrapping her arms around herself, carelessly. <br/>"You're the new Jack, you tell me," Kara answered warily. "I assume you're here for more gold."<br/>"More what?" Lena squeaked.<br/>"More gold. It has been awhile so I assume you need more of it. Let me get my harp." The blonde stood and rummaged through a box Lena only now noticed. Pulling out a small golden harp, she began strumming, idly tuning it this way and that while Kanzu stood waiting in interest. Lena was a little shocked. What had she gotten herself into? Correction. What had Lex gotten her into? <br/>A small smile graced Kara's lips as she deemed the instrument worthy and with the first notes she began to sing a haunting lullaby that had Lena immediately entranced. Kanzu was as well for the bird began to sway with the tinkling melody until she rose up to her fullest height, shuddered, and a golden egg the size of Lena's hand fell from her body. Lena's jaw dropped. The bird gave a loud squawk and waddled to Kara who put the harp down to lovingly caress the animal amid soothing words. <br/>"What the hell?" Lena screeched, effectively ending the magic that had swept the room with Kara's song. <br/>Kara bent down, retrieving the golden egg.<br/>"Here."<br/>"What is that?"<br/>Kara rolled her eyes, exasperated. "Your golden egg."<br/>"My what? How?"<br/>"You came for one," Kara said, her tone biting, "here."<br/>"What? I don't-How-Is Kanzu a robot?" That was the only explanation that Lena could come up with for what she just saw. Maybe some strange, new android Lex had developed and didn't tell her about.<br/>"No, she's a goose. A very good goose," Kara simpered at the bird. Kanzu preened under the attention. "She's also a bit of a diva, so you have to give her plenty of praise after she lays." Kara shrugged, continuing to hold out the shiny egg. Lena slowly took it, waiting for an explosion or trick and was surprised at how heavy it felt. This was solid metal, beautifully impossible. <br/>"I-"<br/>"What?"<br/>"I am not prepared to handle this."<br/>"Did you read the book?"<br/>"The book? Yes, I glanced at the book."<br/>"I'm pretty sure there was a part about a goose that lays golden eggs."<br/>"There is still no way to expect what I just saw!"<br/>Kara shrugged.<br/>"Is that all you can give me, a shrug?"<br/>"I'm not sure what else to tell you. You looked at the book. You are a Luthor. This is what happens."<br/>"What do you mean?" Lena asked, surprised by the defeated tone in Kara's voice. <br/>"You're the new Jack."<br/>"Yeah, I still don't know what that means."<br/>Kara sighed, plopping back down on her stool.<br/>"A long time ago, I have no idea how long, Kanzu and I were stolen from our home. Since then, we've been at the beck and call of each new Luthor that came along who took over. The new "Jack" would show up, periodically demand golden eggs, and leave. Some were terrible, others less terrible. Lex was . . . nice."<br/>"And you have no idea how long you've been down here?"<br/>"I think we've been through more than a dozen Luthors until today," Kara said, absentmindedly scratching Kanzu under the chin. If Lena weren't already sitting she might have fallen over. How could that be true? How could anyone keep this woman imprisoned and just walk around like everything was normal? How could Lex?<br/>"Lex came with Lionel," Kara said as though she could sense Lena's thoughts. "I think Lionel had a bigger influence on Lex than he would have liked to believe but I could see that it didn't make him happy. Other Jacks, it was easy to see the glint of greed in their eyes, but not with Lex. I think he felt more duty-bound than anything else. He visited more often and left with fewer eggs than the others. It was nice to have someone to talk to." This last part was said in a whisper and Lena's heart broke.<br/>"How have you been alive this long?"<br/>"The giants granted me immortality when I took over care of Kanzu," she said like it was an ordinary statement of fact. Lena blinked. <br/>"Giants, like giants? And immortality? Right, okay. This is my new normal." Lena ran her fingers through her dark hair, anything that could ground her in the moment. "What is that like?"<br/>"It had its perks before I was taken," Kara grinned. <br/>"Okay."<br/>Silence filled the room save for the slap slap of a shuffling goose. <br/>"So," Lena began and then stopped. She had no idea how to continue but one fact blared strongly through her mind. "We should get you out of here."<br/>Kara stared at her, unmoving. Lena was equally frozen, thinking she had made some glaring mistake, before she ended up with a lapful of blonde. Kara pulled back abrupty, leaving her arms snaked around Lena's neck. <br/>"Seriously?" She asked, her face wavering between hope and fear.<br/>"Do you want to leave?" Lena asked, heart thumping in her chest. Kara really was quite beautiful and being up close made that even more obvious. <br/>Kara's eyes filled with tears. "So much," she whispered.<br/>Lena ran her hands over Kara's shoulders soothingly. "Then it's time to go."<br/>In another surprise move, Kara pulled her in for a tight hug, sobbing against her neck. Lena uttered soft, nonsensical sounds to help her calm down and when the woman was down to just the occasional weak sniffle, they stood up and walked toward the door. Kara grabbed the harp and slipped her hand into Lena's. Without a backward look, she called for Kanzu and stepped through the doorway.</p>
<p><br/>"Must be nice to be immortal," Lena huffed as they made their way up the stairs. Every step Kara took, she acted as though it were the first, while Lena was left with aching lungs and legs. Even the goose seemed fine, she noted with exasperation. <br/>"We're just excited," Kara said, bouncing on her feet but never letting go of Lena's hand. Kara easily kept pace with her but that only made Lena feel guilty for needing to stop every dozen yards or so. The plant walls had finally given way to stone and Kara practically vibrated with excitement. It wasn't until a rectangle of light came into view that Kara broke away and began to run. Lena couldn't help the smile that overtook her face as she heard the whoop of joy from the other woman at finding the top of the stairs. Lena trudged that last step and blinking around the room, flopped into the first chair she spotted. Kara flitted about, eager to take in every new sight while Kanzu picked a corner and sat down primly. <br/>"It's almost night," Lena remarked, her head pounding. She swore to visit the gym more often, but maybe not for a week when her butt healed. "We should sleep. Can we sleep? It's been a long day."<br/>Kara chuckled. "Can we eat something first?"<br/>"I thought you didn't need to eat."<br/>"I don't but that doesn't mean I don't want to. I love food. I've been dreaming about it a lot. The Luthors just rarely gave me any. Said it was too inconvenient." <br/>Well, that won't do, Lena thought and pulled out her phone to order a pizza. <br/>"Something is here," Kara mused. She was tapping her lip in contemplation, wandering the room. "I can feel it. Can you, Kanzu?"<br/>The goose hissed and Kara nodded, her blonde hair swinging. <br/>"What's wrong?"<br/>"It feels like a humming under my skin. I think there's something from home in here." She stopped in front of one of the bookcases and began rifling through their contents. <br/>"Based on what I know about my family, it's probaby in the safe behind that shelf," Lena groaned, standing up. Her poor, pathetic weakling muscles, oh, how they hated her. She slowly limped her way to the bookcase and pulled a book from it. It clicked and slid back into place while the wooden case swung outward. <br/>"That's neat," Kara commented.<br/>"That's extra. All part of being a Luthor." Belatedly realizing what that sounded like, she turned apologetic eyes toward Kara. The blonde took a deep, stuttering breath but her face was open and forgiving. Silently, they turned to the safe that had been hidden and Kara nodded. <br/>"It feels like it's coming from right there."<br/>"Okay, I can work with that," Lena said, punching in the seventeen digit code that Lex made her memorize when she was little. The door opened and inside Lena found stacks of files pertaining to the family's many estates and wills. Even hers was in here, though her attorneys also had a copy. Underneath it all was a small mahogany box similar to one that would fit an engagement ring. Kara was looking more excited by the second and looked as though she would tear the thing right out of Lena's hands. <br/>"That's it!"<br/>"Let's see what's inside."<br/>Lena gently pushed back the lid, not sure what to expect, but knowing it wasn't going to be something she could have imagined. That just wasn't the way her day was going. <br/>"Huh," she said, peering into the box. <br/>Beans. Like, actual beans. Three of them. They just sat there, white and bean-like. Exactly as she had ordered in soup before. Just three white, completely innocuous, beans. <br/>Kara had a totally different reaction. <br/>"Oh my. Oh my. Oh my. Oh my." She alternated between screaming and whispering, her voice nearly hoarse at the end. She grabbed Lena's empty hand and brought it to her chest, kneading their fingers together. <br/>"What am I missing?" Lena begged, worry for her new friend(?) taking over her heart. <br/>"They're beans," Kara whispered, as though anyone might be listening. <br/>Lena blinked, still not understanding. Had Kara been out of the loop for that long? <br/>"They're magic beans," Kara insisted, willing Lena to understand. Lena, for all her brilliance, still had no idea what to say. Kara rolled her eyes. "They're magic. They grow the beanstalk. They can take us home."<br/>Now Lena was paying attention. She looked down into the box, hoping to see what made these so special. They were just beans to her, but Kara wanted them to be magical, so she would do her best to make sure they were. <br/>"What do we do with them?"<br/>"We plant them, silly." Right. Of course. What else would you do with magic beans? This was hardly the time for minestrone soup. <br/>"Where?"<br/>"Outside." Of course. Lena pulled Kara toward the open door and out into the last of the dying light. She supposed the grounds to the back would have to do. Kanzu followed at a more sedate waddle. <br/>Reaching a clearing between hedges, Lena looked to Kara, fire dancing across her light tresses and swallowed hard. Pulling herself together, she looked around, a bit flustered.<br/>"Now what?"<br/>"Dig a hole, toss them in, and I'll do the rest."<br/>Let it be known that Lena can follow simple directions. When then beans were in the ground and covered, Kara began to pluck at the harp, her voice carrying on the breeze and squeezing Lena's heart in her chest. It was different, lower, than the song she had played for Kanzu and took several more minutes. As the tones faded away, Kara smiled, a peaceful look on her face. She looked softer than she had previously and Lena felt her throat constrict.<br/>"Now we wait."<br/>"That was beautiful," Lena said. Kara ducked her head, shyly.<br/>"Food now," she asked.<br/>"Right! Food. Pizza should be here any minute." They walked back to the house and if their hands happened to find each other's, there was no one but Kanzu to see. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Pizza turned out to be a great idea.<br/>"Mmm, this is so good," Kara moaned, loudly. <br/>Or maybe a horrible idea. Kara was very distracting and Lena nearly dropped her slice  twice. She looked up at Lena with a big, greasy grin and all of the cheese slid off of her slice and flopped onto the plate. <br/>"Are you going to finish that?" Kara asked. Lena immediately slid over the rest of her pizza to the happy blonde who wiggled in her seat. <br/>"So, I think we should sleep tonight and figure out what to do in the morning." Lena tried hard to tear her eyes away from Kara but failed spectacularly. Kara nodded around her mouthful of cheesy goodness. "There are plenty of guest rooms so you can take your pick and I think there should still be clothes that you can change into so you aren't so uncomfortable."<br/>This led to a short tour where they stopped in Lex's room to grab a t-shirt and shorts. Lena had a hard time walking into the bedroom and being surrounded by his things. Her fingers twitched, wanting to run over every surface, remembering the boy who had cared for her and the man who had left her alone. It was Kara who broke her reverie.<br/>"You two look happy," she said, pulling a photo stuck to the dresser mirror. It was Halloween three years prior. Lex had visited her at school, insisting she drop her books for once and come out with him. Somehow they had found a drag show club where he convinced one of the Queens to make them over. Bright, heavy make up covered their faces as they beamed at the camera holding up their drinks. <br/>"We were."<br/>Kara sniffled and again Lena was thrown by just how much her family had taken.<br/>"Kara, I'm sor-"<br/>"Lena, you don't have to apologize. What happened had nothing to do with you."<br/>"Still. It feels overwhelming."<br/>"I know. You'll get used to it." Kara smiled, her eyes glistening. <br/>Lena took a deep breath. "Let's find you and Kanzu a room."<br/>The room Kara chose was the one next to Lena's. She supposed that made sense, in a way. It must be uncomfortable to be thrust into an unknown situation and being alone would only make it more difficult. <br/>"I'm right next door if you need anything. Are you sure Kanzu will be fine?"<br/>"Yes." Kara nervously played with her fingers.<br/>"Okay. Goodnight," Lena said, closing the door behind her. Her heart lurched with the click of the knob. She paused, placing a hand over her wildly beating heart. Today had been entirely too much for her to handle. She quickly made her way to the en suite bathroom. Stripping, she ran the water until it turned entirely too hot, and tried to wash the day away. A choked sob beat it's way out of Lena's chest and reverberated off of the tiled walls. What had her family done? How could they be so horrible? She could believe it of Lionel, but Lex? What had possessed him to think it was okay to treat someone like that? Lena cried until the water ran cold and for awhile after. Shivering, she exited the shower, brushing her teeth mindlessly and changing into the nightgown she had packed. When her head hit the pillow, damp hair spread in all directions, she had entered a state of exhausted numbness that left her asleep in minutes.<br/>A light knock woke her up. Confused for a moment as to where she was, it all came crashing back down on her and Lena rolled over off the bed to answer the door. Kara stood in the doorway, fiddling with her fingers, Kanzu just behind, staring up at Lena with beady black eyes. Kara herself, looked ready to flee. <br/>"What is it, Kara?" Lena asked gently. <br/>"It's-It's a little scary in that room, just the two of us. I'm not used to it being so dark all of the time. The torches were always lit."<br/>"Would you like me to turn on the lights?"<br/>"Can we-" Kara blushed. "Can we stay in here? With you?"<br/>Lena blinked in surprise and Kara's face grew redder.<br/>"Of course," Lena said, her tone soft and Kara smiled gratefully. "Come in."<br/>Lena made her way back to the bed and lifted the covers for Kara to join her. Kara snuggled under the blankets looking much more calm than before while Lena lay stiff and curled up on her side, facing away from the blonde. Kara turned over and scooted toward Lena's back.<br/>"Can I-" she began, then stopped. Kara's voice sounded so small, Lena struggled to hear her. She turned her head to the other woman who was biting her lip and fidgeting nervously. <br/>"Tell me what you need, Kara."<br/>The blonde let out a breath, stealing her courage. "I'm afraid."<br/>Lena waited, patiently letting her continue. "Afraid this isn't real. That I'm still in that room." <br/>Lena turned to face her, gently running a hand over Kara's arm. <br/>"You aren't and you'll never have to go back there again," she promised. She squeezed her arm and Kara closed her eyes. <br/>"Can you-Will you . . . hold me? Please?"<br/>Lena stiffened in shock then melted at the quiet plea. She pulled Kara toward her, wrapping her arms around the woman's body. <br/>"Is this okay?" Lena asked when Kara's head rested on her shoulder. <br/>"Yes," she sighed and relxed into Lena's body. Lena, for her part, was absolutely terrified by the proximity but hid it well. At least, she hoped she did. She trailed her fingertips along Kara's back and felt it when breath turned deeper and more even. Only then did Lena relax enough to find herself drifting away, peace finally settling on her mind. </p>
<p><br/>Lena became conscious again when the light flowed through the windows and she realized her mouth was full of hair. Blonde hair, she noted, pulling her head back. Her fingers twitched against something soft. A body. That was when everything came rushing back and she nearly jumped up in surprise what stopped her was the look of peaceful innocence on Kara's face, a small smile gracing her bowed lips. Lena eas afraid to move lest she awaken the woman but also a bit embarrassed that her hands had found their way under the edge of her shirt. Lena reveled in the smooth softness of Kara's skin and wondered if that made her a pervert. <br/>"You're thinking too loud," Kara muttered lightly. She wound her arm over Lena's waist and threw a leg over hers. The brunette let out a squeak. <br/>"Are you doing okay?"<br/>"Hmm. Best night's sleep I've had in centuries. Sorry if you're uncomfortable. I was always a bit of a cuddler," Kara murmured, digging her face further into the crook of Lena's neck. <br/>"I'm good," Lena croaked and settled in as comfortably as she could with the blonde pressed up against her.<br/>A loud flapping and a squawk interrupted their calm bubble when Kanzu flew up and landed on the bed. <br/>Not now, Lena thought.<br/>"Not now, Kanzu," Kara growled. The vibration against her throat made Lena shiver. The bird let out a long hiss and fluffed its wings out. <br/>"Really? You think?" Kara darted up, gazing at the jewel-colored creature. Lena groaned, missing the warmth of the contact before something else occurred to her.<br/>"Wait. Can you actually understand what she says?"<br/>"Not really," Kara laughed, "we've just been together a long time."<br/>"Okay. Cool."<br/>Kara beamed down at her.<br/>"So what's got her feathers ruffled?"<br/>"We need to check out the beanstalk!"</p>
<p><br/>"Kara, I wouldn't expect much from just one night," Lena warned over toast and eggs. They had agreed to postpone the investigation until Lena was a little more alive and that meant a change of clothes and coffee. <br/>Making breakfast was a whole new adventure since Kara ate everything put in front of her and Lena had insisted on making more. She felt her family's guilt gnawing at her but was surprised to find that just as much was the genuine desire to see Kara happy for it's own sake. The blonde rubbed her stomach at the end, deigning to toss a few bits of toast to the waiting goose who stood by indignantly. <br/>"Are you ready?" Lena asked when they had finished. Kara nodded, taking Lena's hand once again, the harp in her other. Kanzu followed along though she seemed to be herding them. <br/>"Easy there, you giant pillow."<br/>Kara giggled, sweeping her eyes between them happily. <br/>"I'm so excited," she confessed.<br/>"Like I said, don't expect too . . ." Lena trailed off, gawking at the sight before her. Where the manor's garden once lay, a gigantic vine now stood, soaring into the sky. Kara dropped her hand, squealing and clapping happily as Lena froze, staring. <br/>"Impossible."<br/>"You still don't believe me?" Kara asked, a smirk on her face. <br/>"It's not that, it's . . . it's a frigging beanstalk. An actual, live, beanstalk growing in my garden up into the sky. It has to be ten feet wide!"<br/>"I told you."<br/>"You told me the book was full of lies," Lena accused.<br/>Kara held her hands up. "Okay, not all of it. Some of it was true. Just not the part where Jack is a hero."<br/>"This can't be possible. Science! The science of it, can't be possible!"<br/>"Doesn't science keep changing with new information? That's what Lex's books always said."<br/>"Some things are infallible."<br/>"Until they're not," Kara shot back. "Sometimes we just don't have all of the information."<br/>Lena grumbled, staring resentfully at the evidence of Kara's argument. <br/>"Let's go, Lena!" Kara shouted, taking her first step onto the vines that twisted around the base.<br/>"Whoa! What?"<br/>"Come on! Kanzu, up!" The goose took off flying, circling the beanstalk lazily, waiting for Kara. Kara was shuffling, not able to fully contain her exuberance. <br/>"I can't, " Lena stated firmly, stepping away from the base. Kara jumped down and jogged up to Lena, effectively taking away any personal space the brunette might have entertained. Kara looked really good in her yoga pants, Lena noted before snapping her eyes to the somber blonde. <br/>"Lena," Kara said, putting down her harp and taking both of her hands. "Lena, I need you with me for this." Her soft blue eyes were pleading and Lena's mouth went dry, eyes darting between the blonde and the vine that pierced the skies. Lena hated heights, hated flying, yet here she was being asked to defy the odds of the science that had backed her entire life to follow a beautiful woman who may or may not, be magical. She gulped and c losed her eyes to take a deep breath. Kara must have sensed her victory because she slowly pulled Lena forward.<br/>"I will not die on a beanstalk," Lena demanded. <br/>"No, you won't," Kara assured. She sounded so sure Lena very nearly believed her. Lena set one foot on the squishy green, expecting her foot to slide off. Instead it felt like walking on a downed tree when she and Lex were kids. There was just enough give to know it was alive. Kara walked backwards, occasionally checking her footing as she led Lena upward a few feet. Just enough for Lena to get acclimated before she turned around and found her own sure footing. <br/>"Do not fall off!" Lena cried, her overloaded nerves shrieking under her skin.<br/>"I won't. Just keep a hand on the stalk and you'll be fine," Kara called back. As soon as Kara let go of her hand, Lena had clutched to the vine that followed upward with both of hers, hugging the beanstalk. Her legs ached so much from yesterday that she found herself regretting every single one of her life choices, even the blonde in front of her, as she kept her eyes pointed toward the enormous plant. <br/>"You're doing wonderfully, Lena!"<br/>"Don't distract me!" Lena yelled back. Or, maybe . . . "Distract me, please!"<br/>Kara began chattering about how beautiful the view was and how much the landscape had changed since she eas first brought back down to Earth again.<br/>"What do you mean again?"<br/>"I was born on Earth, a long time before Jack Luthor came to Geundvig."<br/>"Geundvig?" Lena called, her curiosity getting the better of her. She was better off just listening rather than asking questions but somethings couldn't be left alone.<br/>"Giant land. It's actual name is Geundvig. It's beautiful, " Kara said, wistfully. <br/>"How did you end up there?"<br/>"A giant came, her name was Helga, and told me that I was chosen."<br/>"By whom?"<br/>"The harp." Lena tore her eyes away from the greenery to give Kara a quizzical look. "The harp chooses its bearer."<br/>"Okay." Not the weirdest thing so Lena could accept that. Her weird meter had certainly jumped a few notches in the last week. The wind buffeted Lena's cheek as she stopped to rest and process that information. "So what is it that you do?"<br/>"I play the harp and sing for Kanzu. She lays eggs that are gold and bestow the owner on great luck and fortune. The melody from the harp enriches life around it and encourages it to grow. Plants grow taller and stronger as do animals."<br/>"So giants are giant because of t he harp?"<br/>"Well, no," Kara said, scrunching up her face in thought, " but giants require a lot of food in order to live so it helps the crops grow."<br/>"How big are these giants?" Lena asked, nervously. It finally occurred to her that she was heading into the lion's den with their most prize possession having been there prisoner for hundreds of years.  <br/>"I'm not sure what you would call it but at least a few dozen feet."<br/>"So, Paul Bunyan size." Lena remembered her brother taking her to a ridiculous statue in Oregon when they were acquiring a plant there. <br/>Kara snorted against the wind. "Pfft, that guy."<br/>Lena's eyes widened, causing tears to gather in the corners. "What does that mean?"<br/>"Pol was a giant who was obsessed with Earth, so the first chance he got, he took off with his pet ox to live among the humans. He wasn't missed." She chuckled. <br/>"Wait, so that's a true story?"<br/>"From what your family told me over the years, it sure seems like he got his wish. Don't know what happened to him though."<br/>Kanzu flew up and hissed at them and Kara rolled her eyes, turning back and moving further upward. <br/>The wind got stronger the higher up the walked and Kara grew quiet. They were passing through cloud cover now and Lena couldn't believe how high she had climbed. <br/>"Wow," she said, gazing around. Everything around them was pure white. The clouds were thick and wafted between ber fingers and around Kara's body. Kanzu made a sound off to the right and Kara whistled back. It was a strange experience not being able to see anything more than a few inches around the vine. Kara didn't seem phased in the slightest, simply following the "trail" upward. Lena became more nervous to voice her need to stop and rest the denser the fog became, feeling as though it were pressing in on her and squeezing her lungs. <br/>"You're okay, Lena," Kara said, somehow sensing her impending panic. "Just breathe."<br/>"But-"<br/>"Breathe or you'll get light-headed. Trust me." The blonde glanced back with earnest eyes and Lena felt somewhat fortified. At least she couldn't see how far off the ground they were now. <br/>Kara's form became clearer and clearer the higher up the continued and Lena figured they were probably out of the cloud bank by now. She was partially right. Something dark loomed ahead and Lena hoped it wasn't a plane. Kara's pace quickened and Lena struggled to keep up. <br/>"Wait, Kara."<br/>Kara stopped, looking back sheepishly. "Sorry. I'm just so excited."<br/>"For what?"<br/>"That," she pointed and ahead of them, baring down on the two women, was a rock wall. It was a cliffside, dark gray stone that rose just above where they stood. Only a few more turns around the beanstalk and they would be stepping onto solid ground again. Solid ground in the middle of the sky, Lena thought. <br/>"That's it! I give up! No more expectations! My heart can't take it anymore!" She shouted, her voice echoing off the rock that was close enough to touch. Kara giggled then looked up when Kanzu gave a honk. She had already reached the top and seemed to be waiting impatiently for the humans. <br/>"Right! Coming!" Kara practically skipped the last few yards before coming to an abrupt halt. She looked back at Lena with wide eyes. One more step and she would be back in her homeland.<br/>"It's been so long," she whispered, looking between Lena and that last step. Lena took her hand and gave it a squeeze. <br/>"You can do it."<br/>Kara gave her an adoring smile before taking a deep breath and stepping out. For a split second Lena was afraid it was a hallucination and Kara would fall straight through to be pulverized on the ground below. But that didn't happen. She was perfectly safe. Kara laughed, a carefree sound that lightened Lena's heart. With the last ounce of courage she possessed, Lena stepped off of the beanstalk and into Kara's waiting arms. The blonde spun them around, laughing delightedly. Kanzu gave a couple of excited squawks and flapped around their waists. <br/>"We're here!" Kara squealed. Lena couldn't find the words to answer so she just nodded taking in Kara's happy features. Her eyes shone even in the dull light and Lena found herself getting lost in their depths. <br/>"Lena, did you hear me?"<br/>"Sorry, what?"<br/>"I said, we should get headed for town before it gets dark."<br/>"Oh! Right! Yes, that is a good idea. I don't suppose you would carry me?" Lena held out her arms pathetically. Kara rolled her eyes and knelt with her back to Lena. Lena was surprised, having made a joke, but when Kara insisted, she scrambled onto the blonde's back, wrapping her legs around Kara's waist. Standing easily, Kara began walking in some direction, Lena only knew it was away from the cliff. </p>
<p><br/>The first thing she noticed was the smell of sulfur on the air. Lena felt Kara tense beneath her. <br/>"Kara, what is it?"<br/>"That smell. It's  . . . not right." <br/>Lena gestured to Kara and slid her aching joints to the ground. <br/>"What should it smell like?"<br/>"Like-Like flowers and baking breads! We're near the kitchens, it should smell good!" Kara worried her bottom lip, looking around around. "That's how you know where to go."<br/>"Maybe some things got moved around. It has been awhile since you were here."<br/>"Yeah, don't remind me," Kara bit back, bitterly. Lena took a step back, folding her hands primly in front of her. She wouldn't fight with Kara, especially over this but the tone in her voice hurt and she dropped her eyes to the ground, a very un-Luthor way of de-escalate the situation.<br/>"Oh, no! Lena, I'm so sorry!" Kara rushed to apologize. "I didn't mean it, I'm just so confused."<br/>"You have a right to be angry about what's been done to you, Kara."<br/>"But not to take it out on you. Never you!" Lena looked up and saw how distraught her friend was. Holding out her arms, Lena silently asked the question. Kara responded by throwing herself against the brunette with enough force to nearly knock them both over. <br/>"I'm sorry," Kara said in a watery voice. Lena stroked her hair, feeling like the outburst had a lot more to do with the emotional few days than anything Lena had said or done. <br/>"Shh, you're okay," Lena reassured, holding the woman tightly. It seemed that was exactly the response she needed because when Kara pulled away there was something new in her eyes. Lena hesitated to put a name to it, so she stepped back pushing a tangle of hair behind her ear. Slotting their fingers together, Lena pulled.<br/>"Let's find out where we are, shall we?"</p>
<p><br/>They followed the acrid smell of sulfur as it got stronger and stronger. Right up until they encountered a hut. It looked like a hut but was bigger that most houses Lena had seen in her life and she was a Luthor for crying out loud. <br/>Lena startled when a body came into view. She was enormous, a giant, indeed. Dressed in a long brown tunic, she wore an apron around her waist and batted errant black hairs from her face as she turned toward a set of ovens. She looked just like a human but just bigger with a low forehead that scrunched together in concentration. <br/>"Excuse me?" Kara called, causing the giant to jump and turn around looking for the voice. Brown eyes going wide, she stared in disbelief at the trio.<br/>"Hello, we're-"<br/>"Humans!"<br/>"What?" Kara asked confused.<br/>"Humans!" She bellowed again. Lena tugged Kara's sleeve until she was behind her. Another giant, this time a man, came lumbering in, a pitchfork in one hand, cleaver in the other. <br/>"Wha-Humans!"<br/>Kara held her hands out in front of her. "We come in peace."<br/>The female giant looked ready to faint while the male stood flabbergasted before assuming an aggressive stance, pointing the blades toward the trio. <br/>"Go get Dwan!" He shouted to the woman. "I'll hold them here until he can say what to do with them."<br/>She spared one last terrified glance at Kara, Lena, and Kanzu before rushing from the hut. <br/>Lena was nearly knocked over by the force of her exit as the ground shook. Kara placed a steadying hand on her arm.<br/>"Please, my name is Kara Zor-El."<br/>"None of your human lies," he barked and Lena's hopes for survival plummeted. <br/>The door opened again and an even larger man passed through the the archway. <br/>"Dwan, thank the gods. I've caught these humans. What should we do with them?"<br/>Dwan's eyebrows soared to his receding gray hairline when he took in the two travelers. They rose even higher when he saw Kanzu. <br/>"Tell me, humans," he started, conversationally but his tone held a hint of sharpness underneath, " how did you come by this bird?" <br/>"I am the bearer of the harp, Kanzu came with it," Kara said, shrugging. Dwan's eyebrows pulled together. <br/>"Lies!" The first man shouted and Dwan put a hand on his arm as he held up the pitchfork preparing to strike. <br/>"Your name, girl?"<br/>"Kara Zor-El."<br/>"That's not possible."<br/>"I've been away for a long time."<br/>Dwan closed his eyes, swallowing audibly. "Centuries."<br/>"I know. I'm sorry." Kara's head lowered sadly. <br/>"Kara Zor-El," the first man whispered before his eyes turned hard. "Do you have any idea what you did by leaving? We've been at war ever since!"<br/>"War?" She asked, head snapping up.<br/>Dwan nodded solemnly. "The giants and humans have been warring across the land. Food is scarce in Geundvig."<br/>"All because you left us!"<br/>"I didn't leave!" Kara shouted back. It was the first time Lena had seen her like that. Anger and devastation warred on her features but above all a stony determination. "I was taken."<br/>"A likely story, Kara Zor-El. You abandoned us with that murderer, Luthor."<br/>Lena startled at this. Murderer? Kidnapper, yes. Thief? Absolutely, but murderer? She looked back at Kara questioningly who had a guilty expression on her face. <br/>Dwan looked on thoughtfully before motioning them to follow him out of the hut. The first giant looked on smugly and that made Lena very nervous. Public execution wasn't a thing, was it? Lena thought she saw something move out of the corner of her eyes but when she looked, it was gone. Several other giants had gathered outside of the door and clamored to get a glimpse at the "captured" humans. Lena felt a little like she was in a zoo only this time she was on the wrong side of the glass. Kara gasped at her side, taking in the state of the village. <br/>"It shouldn't be like this," she mumbled looking around bleakly. Mud and ash caked absolutely everything, including the people. In a word, it was grimy, not at all the beautiful land that Kara had described to her. Cattle with slatted ribs and half-starved birds roamed across the stark landscape. A soot covered giant child a little taller than Lena stared out from behind his mother's tattered skirts, his thumb parked resolutely in his mouth. <br/>"What happened here?" Lena asked, sadly. <br/>"Life without the harp," Dwan answered just as sad. "War has waged and with nothing to replenish our stores, humans and giants alike are starving."<br/>"Why war? Just over food?" Kara asked. <br/>"No. When Jack Luthor betrayed us, many giants felt that no humans should be allowed to live in Geundvig, but without a beanstalk to Earth, there was no way for them to leave. There have been battles between the humans and giants as well as between giants that want them exterminated and those who do not."<br/>"And which side do you fall on?" Lena asked, watching him closely. <br/>He sighed deeply. <br/>"I was young when the harp and bearer disappeared but I remember what it was like, the harmony of all before it was ripped away."<br/>"I remember it, too," Kara whispered. <br/>"The younger ones, they do not remember. They have grown up only knowing fear and famine. It is difficult for them to understand and it will be even more difficult to get them to listen." Dwan stared off into the distance. "Geundvig is not the land you once knew, Kara Zor-El. <br/>Kara placed her hand on his leg, holding the harp close with a determined look. <br/>"Everything will be okay again, Dwan."<br/>He shook his head somberly. " I hope you are right. <br/>"Kara," Lena said, gaining the blonde's attention, "what did he mean when he called Jack a murderer."<br/>"Oh Lena," she said, mournfully, "Jack killed a tribal leader to escape with Kanzu and me."<br/>Lena reeled back. "Why didn't you tell me? I shouldn't be here!"<br/>"One, I wanted you here," Kara said, resolutely, "and two, you had nothing to do with that tragedy. You have just as much right to be here as anyone and if someone has a problem with that, they'll answer to me. You are good and pure and beautiful and I want you here."<br/>Kara really saw her as a good person despite it all. Tears pricked at the corner of Lena's eyes and she ducked her head. Kara reached her hand up and cupped Lena's cheek, lifting her so they were eye to eye. Something soft passed between them before the gathering crowd brought their attention back to the present. <br/>"Humans!" Several giants scoffed. Others yelled for them to be killed while some asked that they be allowed to leave. This back and forth nearly ended as a brawl before Dwan cleared his throat. He motioned for Kara to begin. She took a step forward, still keeping Lena within sight. <br/>"I am Kara Zor-El." That brought a round of disbelieving murmurs. "I am the harp bearer and this is Kanzu the golden goose. I was stolen from Geundvig by Jack Luthor and held captive for many years. It was only through his descendant, Lena Luthor, that I have been set free and allowed to return to Geundvig. I have found my home to be in ruins upon my return and I am sorry for any part that I played in that. We must return to our peaceful ways where harmony between giants, humans, and the land we share reigns as it is meant to."<br/>Kara took one step back, her eyes watching the faces that surrounded them, some angry, some flabbergasted, others calculating. Many darted back and forth between her and Lena. <br/>"A Luthor," someone spat and that began a round of venomous insults being thrown Lena's way. Kara's face twisted in fury. <br/>"What did I just say?" She shouted, going red. "Lena had nothing to do with my imprisonment or your war. She is innocent in all of this but has taken the brunt of guilt her family placed on her and stands before you. You owe her kindness because that is who you should be, not an angry mob. She saved me and with that hopefully we can save Geundvig." Kara's chest heaved with the force of her admonishments and Lena was thrown by the force of her adoration. She grabbed Lena's hand and held strong. Dwan, whose face had drawn back in surprise when it was announced that there was a Luthor among them called for order.<br/>"Quiet, please, everyone. Kara Zor-El, you may trust her, but we cannot. She is a Luthor and the last Luthor we encountered desiccated this land."<br/>Lena had never felt the weight of her last name like she did at this moment. Her heart ached at the thought of leaving Kara but it seemed there would be no choice.<br/>"Give me a chance to help heal it," Kara begged.<br/>"If you cannot, she will be exiled."<br/>Kara gulped and gave a shaky nod. <br/>"Good. While you work, she will be held in the main hall." Kara looked alarmed. "She will be safe until you finish your work."<br/>"Thank you, Dwan."<br/>Kara turned back to Lena who was on the verge of a panic attack since all of this began and whispered soft nothings while running her fingers through Lena's hair. Lena began gasping for air and Kara put her harp down to hold Lena tightly in her arms. <br/>"You will be alright, I promise," Kara murmured, her hands running over Lena's back, calming her. "You saw what happened with the beanstalk, it'll be quick, just like that."<br/>"What am I going to do without you? I don't even know where I am."<br/>Kara placed a kiss on her forehead and that had Lena's heart jack-hammering even harder than before. Bringing their foreheads together, Kara inhaled deeply, willing Lena to gain strength from her courage. She had been through so much in such a short time, Lena wasn't sure how much more she could take. <br/>"I will be right back for you." Kara tore herself away, grabbed the harp, and motioned for Kanzu to follow. Dwan's eyes followed the young woman with something like hope before gesturing for Lena to follow. Some followed Kara to see what miracles she would perform, others, mostly with sneers on their faces, trailed behind Dwan, to watch the Luthor. <br/>"I'm truly sorry for what my family has wrought," Lena said. Dwan nodded thoughtfully. He ushered her into another hut, this one longer and with a higher ceiling from the first. <br/>"Guards will be posted, but you're welcome to relax here, Lena Luthor."<br/>"Am I safe?"<br/>"They're more worried about being safe from you, believe me."<br/>"That doesn't make me feel better, Dwan," she said, sardonically. <br/>He shrugged. "There is nothing else that I can do until Kara Zor-El has finished her work."<br/>Lena sighed. "I understand. I just wish that I was with her."<br/>"Perhaps if the magic of the harp works, you will be."<br/>"Thank you, Dwan," she replied, sincerely as he closed the door. </p>
<p><br/>There were no seats in the hall, just an empty rectangular room with a fire pit in the center. Lena knew there was no escape, so she picked a section of wall at random and sat down against it. Closing her eyes, she ran over her entire life story, struggling to pinpoint the exact moment that had brought her to this point. Was it really when she read Lex's letter or some minute choice before then? Would she have changed it? The answer became clear immediately when a cheery face surrounded by blonde hair entered her thoughts. No, she wouldn't change a thing if it brought her to Kara. <br/>"Hey!"<br/>Lena screamed. <br/>"Shh, quiet down!" The voice hissed. "Do you want us to end up on a spit?"<br/>A voice, a person, was behind the wall behind Lena's head. <br/>"Who are you?" Lena asked back.<br/>"The name's Alex Danvers. Are you interested in escaping?"<br/>Lena looked around, unsure what this Alex person thought was going to happen from behind a wall. <br/>"What's your plan, Ms. Danvers?"<br/>"We have ways." Lena could hear the smirk in the woman's voice. <br/>"As much as I would really love to take you up on the offer, I'm afraid I must decline. I need to be here when Kara comes back."<br/>There was a pause then a huff. Lena let out a chuckle, considering her impossible situation. <br/>"Are you really a Luthor?" Came another voice, this one smaller, sweeter than the previous one. <br/>Lena nodded taking a chance that they might be able to see her. <br/>"Wow."<br/>"Yeah yeah. The history lesson is all well and good, but are you sure you don't want saving? There's no guarantee that that Zor-El woman will deliver," Alex said. <br/>Lena smiled. "You don't know her. Everything will work out." She said this as much for her own benefit as for theirs. How much did she really even know Kara? Something in her gut told her to trust the woman and she hadn't been let down so far. Except for being locked in a fortress-like building, that is, but that wasn't Kara's fault, it was her own. Or, well, her family's.<br/>"Are you humans?" Lena asked, wanting to just hear another's voice. <br/>Another pregnant pause before the second voice replied, "We are, yes." A muffled groan came through the wall. "What, Alex? We are!" <br/>"You don't know whose side she's on!" Alex hissed. <br/>"I'm on Kara's side and it's not hard to figure out. Your voice sound too low to the ground to be giants, plus you've managed to fit inside the walls and you offered to free me."<br/>"Wow, you're really smart," said the second voice. <br/>"Something like that. What's your name?"<br/>"Nia. Nia Nall."<br/>"Pleasure, Ms. Nall. Are there others?"<br/>"Enough," Alex stated, firmly. Lena dropped her head again. Maybe she should take this opportunity to try and sway the humans to give up their fight with the giants. It might make her own predicament a little less up in the air. She snorted at the joke. <br/>"What's funny," Alex demanded. <br/>"Stupid joke. Don't worry about it. Alex, Nia, I do need your help. Kara will be working to heal the fields and animals. Do you think you can gather more humans to come and see me?"<br/>"That's a suicide mission."<br/>"I . . . don't think so."<br/>"Please. I just want to talk to them but it will be easier the more I can see at once. I think we can bring piece to Geundvig."<br/>Someone, probably Alex, scoffed. <br/>"We'll try," Nia promised. "We have to go now."<br/>"Good luck," Alex wished but it came off sarcastic.<br/>Lena waited through the night, occasionally nodding off, and woke the next morning to a crick in her neck and a sore ass. Stretching out, she stood and walked around the room, trying to get the blood flowing to her painful limbs. Dwan came in with a small plate of bread and sharp cheese with a cup of water at some point. He smiled apologetically when he saw her pacing but she thanked him and he left her alone again. He left her no news as to how or where Kara was and she sighed mournfully. <br/>"Psst, Luthor!" Alex hissed at what Lena guessed was around dusk. Another plate of food had been delivered, again with no news, just a silent exchange. Lena was going insane in the silence and began going through complex formulas in her head to keep her mind occupied. She wished she had a white board. <br/>"Alex!" She whispered back. Why were they whispering, there was no one around to hear them? <br/>"I brought you some people but we have to hurry." A section of wall moved and fifteen humans in various stages of bedraggled and wary exited. The last one to come through was a woman with short auburn hair whose eyes constantly darted around the room as if expecting an attack. <br/>"Best I could do. Alright, Luthor, what's your proposal," she, Alex, asked. <br/>"I'm going to ask this again," interrupted one of the men, "why should we listen to her? She's a stranger."<br/>"Who's from Earth," said one dark haired girl, Nia, if Lena wasn't mistaken, "she knows things. Maybe how to stop the war with the giants or how to leave Geundvig."<br/>Several scoffed at this and Lena could tell she was losing them.<br/>"Look, I get it. You're tired, you're worn out, and the last Luthor that was here caused a lot of trouble and pain." Some nodded at that.<br/>"Lena!" The door burst open and Kara came jogging inside followed by Dwan and several other giants.<br/>"It's a trap!" Someone shouted. <br/>"Humans!"<br/>"Scatter!" <br/>The humans shifted to make a run for it between the legs of the surprised giants.<br/>"No!" Yelled Lena and Kara together. Alex and Nia halted in their tracks. <br/>"Hold," barked Alex. That brought the terrified humans up short and Lena wondered what kind of hold this woman had on them to so. <br/>Lena saw her chance to address both groups and took it. "You can't go on like this. Soon the land will be healed," she looked to Kara and got a nod in the affirmative, "and it's time to heal your hearts. I am not the Luthor you're used to but I can be the Luthor that you need. There is a new beanstalk."</p>
<p>This caused several gasps among the humans.<br/>"So any humans who wish to leave to go to Earth may do so with me, but I hope that bridges can be mended and a new era, free from strife and anger, can be forged between the groups. That you can live peacefully, growing together from this day forth." Lena held out her hand and Kara took it with tears in her eyes. <br/>Alex and Dwan eyed each other warily. This moment was pivotal and Lena held her breath. Alex shrugged and took a few steps forward.<br/>"I can try if you can," she said, holding out her hand.<br/>Dwan's face morphed into a relieved smile as he bent down to take Alex's hand in his. <br/>"We have an accord."<br/>Kara squealed and pulled Lena into a tight hug, forcing all of the air from her lungs. Lena laughed as she pulled back, a sheepish grin on Kara's face. <br/>"I knew you could do it," Kara said, proudly.<br/>"And what about you? How did the healing go?" <br/>"Really well. It shouldn't be long before the land goes back to normal. It wants to be that anyway so it's easy to coax it back to life."<br/>"Congratulations," Lena said, her heart conflicted. Alex was in deep conversation with Dwan, but Lena managed to snag her attention. <br/>"Can you let the humans know that anyone who wants to should prepare to leave in the morning? If that's alright?" She asked Dwan. He nodded, eyes flickering to Kara. <br/>"Don't worry. The harp bearer will be staying but I need to get back to Earth. I've been away too long and I have a company to run."<br/>Kara heard this and quickly pulled Lena back into her arms. <br/>"I don't want you to leave," she whimpered into the brunette's hair. Lena held on tightly running her fingers over Kara's hair in a gently motion. <br/>"I know, but I have to. And you have to stay here." Lena wanted to break down sobbing but she had to be strong for the both of them. This was the way it had to be. Lena's life was on Earth. "You belong here. You're finally home."<br/>"But-"<br/>"I won't keep you a prisoner any longer."<br/>Kara nodded against her neck, breath shuddering, her tears soaking Lena's shirt. They were given a bed with the humans that night, a feeling of disbelief in the air on all sides. Lena spent the night with Kara wrapped around her body again, laying awake to memorize the feeling. Kara in her arms felt so right but she knew she had to leave her behind. Kara was too important to Geundvig's survival but Lena wished, oh how she wished, they could stay together. Salty tears traced her cheeks silently and Kara shifted in her sleep to hold her closer. she couldn't deny now how she loved this woman. In just a couple of days her heart had found its place, safely ensconced in Kara's hands, where it would remain forever. With that thought on her mind, Lena drifted off to a peaceful sleep. </p>
<p><br/>The morning sun drifted in through the windows and fell over Lena's face. Reluctantly, she opened her eyes to see the the rays melt through Kara's locks and kiss her radiant cheeks. Kara blinked open her eyes slowly and showed the most beautiful color blue that Lena could ever remember seeing. The blonde's lips curved upwards into a smile.<br/>"Hi," she said.<br/>"Hi back," Lena replied, carding her fingers through Kara's hair. Kara hummed at the contact then reached up to grasp Lena's hand. She pulled it to her mouth a placed a gentle kiss to her knuckles. It was their silent way of acknowledging that neither wanted to be apart from the other. But the time had come. <br/>After another moment, Lena rolled over and off the bed to stretch her tired limbs. Wishing she had her toothbrush, she bent down to grab her shoes.<br/>A quick knock and Alex burst through the door.<br/>"Hey, you two . . . oops. Did I interrupt something?"<br/>"Nope. Just getting up. Are your people ready?"<br/>"Yeah, there were only a few who wanted to leave so it was easy enough to get them packed."<br/>"Great. I'll be out in a minute," Lena replied somberly.<br/>"Right. Okay then," Alex said blushing, awkwardly backing out of the doorway.<br/>"Where's Kanzu?"<br/>Kara shrugged getting off the bed. "Wandering around somewhere. She was as confused as I was about the state Geundvig was in."<br/>"Oh." For some silly reason, that made Lena sad. She had grown used to the oversized bird's presence and now she wouldn't get to say goodbye.<br/>"I'll tell her goodbye for you."<br/>"Thanks," Lena sniffed. There was nothing else for them to do but face their separation head on. </p>
<p><br/>Two groups stood warily eyeing each other in the square at the center of the village. There were the giants who seemed to be meandering and unsure and the humans, genuinely baffled as to why they were there. Several humans, including a family with two children, stood adjusting packs on their shoulders. Lena had instructed them to pack lightly due to the danger of traversing the beanstalk. <br/>"Are you ready?" Kara asked, Lena's hand firmly placed in hers. <br/>"No," Lena answered honestly and it wasn't just about having to climb down that wretched beanstalk. This time there would be no Kara to distract her or get frustrated with over her never ending cheerfulness in the face of so much climbing. She would be alone. Alone with a bunch of strangers who she had volunteered to look after. She swallowed the lump of fear in her throat. <br/>As Lena and Kara approached, the humans quieted their well wishes and goodbyes. It was all real now, Lena could feel it in the air. Disbelief was gone, resignation took its place. <br/>"Kara, I-" Dare she say it? Those three words, that absolute truth, now was the only time she would get and she choked on them. <br/>"Hey," Kara said, putting the harp down and taking Lena's face in her hands, "it's alright. You're the Luthor that will change the world. You are amazing, Lena, you just have to believe in yourself and until you do, remember that I believe in you."<br/>Kara leaned in slowly, their lips nearly touching. Lena's heart beat wildly. <br/>"Kara Zor-El!"<br/>The spell was broken and Lena could sense Kara's frustration. It was about where hers was at.<br/>"Nia, what is it?" She ground out, turning away from Lena whose heart plummeted. <br/>"I found your bird!" Nia said, running right up to them, an indignant Kanzu in her arms, hoking loudly. "She was by the cattle pen and giving them a hard time."<br/>"I'm not surprised, they're the hardest to heal," Kara grumbled. Nia barely managed to skid to a stop before them, finally letting Kanzu down to waddle away imperiously. <br/>A sound had them all stopping to look around. It came at Kara's feet. The harp was trilling it's own tune independent from her playing. Again, Lena felt it necessary to suspend her disbelief. <br/>"I remember that melody," Kara said, her voice hoarse with wonder. "It played the day I was chosen to be bearer. But why is it playing now?"<br/>Dwan stepped forward, watching the harp play a beautiful tune with awe on his face. <br/>"I believe, Kara Zor-El, that it means a new bearer has been chosen."<br/>Everyone looked to Nia who stood staring at the magical instrument. <br/>"Nia," Kara whispered.<br/>"What?" She asked slowly as though pulled from a trance.<br/>"You're the new harp bearer."<br/>"Wha-Me? No way. That's impossible." Even as she said it, Lena watched her eyes and body shift toward the harp. Nia's fingers twitched as though she felt the need to grasp onto it and never let go.<br/>"Go on," Kara urged, "it's yours now."<br/>Nia knelt to pick it up and her face glowed with happiness when the haunting song faded out. <br/>"You're in charge of Kanzu now," Kara said, smiling, "and helping Geundvig grow strong. For a long time yet."<br/>"But what about you?" Nia asked, barely taking her eyes away to look at Kara.<br/>Kara shifted so she was looking back at Lena with soft eyes. "I have somewhere else to be." <br/>Lena couldn't take it anymore.  She wrapped her fingers around the back of Kara's neck and pulled her in for a fierce kiss. The moment their lips touched, fire exploded through Lena's veins and she gave in with an urgency she had never known. Their lips moved together, a perfect push and pull, soft where one was hard. And when Kara's tongue sought entrance along the seam of her mouth, Lena gave it to her with her whole heart. <br/>An annoyed cough broke through their bubble and Lena pulled back, looking somewhat embarrassed by the display. Kata beamed at her, flushed and wild-eyed.<br/>"Hey, it's, uh, time to go," Alex said, clearing her throat. <br/>"You're leaving, Alex?" Nia asked quietly.<br/>"Yeah, now that you're, you know, and it's all peaceful," Alex glanced at Dwan, "you don't really need me anymore. I'd like to check out Earth."<br/>She fidgeted nervously, which seemed like a very un-Alex thing to do. Nia rushed forward to envelop her in a hug. It was awkward at first because already Nia was unwilling to let go of the harp but they made it work. <br/>"We're happy to have you along, Alex," Kara said, smiling. <br/>"You too, Zor-El."<br/>"Let's go home," Lena said, taking Kara's hand.<br/>"You're my home," she replied.</p>
<p><br/>Life from then on was one great big adjustment. The humans from Geundvig were housed in the Manor and given small jobs with LuthorCorp to help them integrate. Lena was a force for good in the world, transforming LuthorCorp so that it would never again be reliant on stolen gold or kidnapped damsels. Lena's intelligence and negotiations ensured that the Luthor legacy would go on and she would be a champion for peace and technology in the world. <br/>No one went through the door behind the portrait anymore and the book of Jack Luthor was left forgotten. Kara and Alex grew close, Kara taking on the Danvers name as they got by as sisters on Earth. <br/>Kara and Lena continued to fall in love every day as they put their family's history behind them and grew together. Kara's immortality began to fade and they looked forward to living out the rest of their lives together. <br/>"I love you," Lena said one night while they lay in bed together. The words no longer stuck in her throat and she made a point of saying them as often as she felt.<br/>"You are my home, my love," Kara answered, pulling her into a deep kiss, hands tangling in dark locks. Lena sighed happily, melting into the kiss. </p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This idea came from my best friend's sleeping mind and she let me make it gay and SuperCorp. Here's hoping you like it. Love me some praise.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>